Ability: Oblivious
by Buddy The Mean Peacock
Summary: Hinamori has been coming around the office a few times, giving gifts to Hitsugaya. He wonders, why is she doing that?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is just a fun lil story that's been floating around my head lately haha

Set about 50~ years after the 10 year timeskip, where I believe Toshiro and Momo would be pretty much young adults (not full on Mature Bankai!Toshiro age but gettin' there)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Toshiro looked down at the flowers being handed to him by his childhood friend, Hinamori. They were absolutely lovely, a snowy white bundle of a mixture of his and her's respective squads symbols. Holding them together was a turquoise clothe tied in place with a brown ribbon.

The captain was shocked. Today wasn't a particularly special day, far as he could recall.

"Thank you," he told her first. He wanted to be sure his gratitude was known before asking, "What's the special occasion?"

Hinamori turned her head away, looking down toward the floor. "Ah, I thought you might like them, so... I got them for you."

' _Oh, damn it,'_ he thought to himself. He'd embarrassed her.

"Sorry. I do like them; they're stunning," he reassured her.

Toshiro watched Hinamori as she raised her face back, her eyes going back to his. He thought he noticed a slight redness to her face.

"I know they are," she said, he assumed in reference to the flowers, "since they reminded me of you," she finished quietly, the redness turning into a full blown blush.

" _Ah,'_ he thought to himself. He chuckled under his breath. He was sure that such comments about him being "so pretty" had died down somewhat since he's grown some, but they obviously haven't. "Thank you," he said, somewhat sarcastically. He took the flowers from her hands and told her more seriously, "I'll be sure to take care of them."

Hinamori looked at him, eyes slightly wide. It took a moment for her to say anything. "A-Ah, yeah! Thanks! Well, I'll see you around Shiro!" She quickly turned around and ran out his office.

She must be on a time crunch. He looked down at the flowers with a greater appreciation. That she took time out to give him these despite that touched him deeply. He smiled.

 _A week later_

Toshiro was sitting at his desk, doing his usual rounds of paperwork. Rangiku of course was no where to be found, but he couldn't bring himself to care. If she were here she wouldn't do any work so it really made no difference. He did wonder where she's been spending her time though. It seems like she's been in the office even less than usual, which is quite impressive.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his office door opening.

"Ah, Hinamori. Welcome."

The young woman walked in, looking slightly nervous as she stood in front of the doorway holding something behind her back. "Hey Shiro," she said as she moved in front of his desk.

"Come on Hinamori," he groaned at her. "Captain Hitsugaya. Is it really so ha-"

His complaint was cut short as the woman swung what she was holding behind her in front of his face, revealing what it was. It was a package, pink and opaque. He took from her hands and sat it down, opening it and looking inside.

Two sugar cookies, both shaped like hearts. One had a snowflake design against a light blue background, and the other had an orange flame against a purple background, all of which was made of frosting.

"Wow," he said. He felt a little silly thinking about how pretty the cookies were, but he couldn't deny it either. "Can I try it?" he asked.

Hinamori nodded her head vigorously.

Toshiro went to the bag and took out the blue treat. Taking a bite he couldn't help the quiet "Mm!" that came out. It was delicious! The smile that spread across Hinamori's face showed off her own happiness.

"Hinamori," he started after swallowing his first bite, "This is amazing!" He pushed the bad with other cookie to her.

She chuckled, a blush spreading on her face. "Thanks Shiro. I-I tried some new things with them, so I'm glad they worked out." She looked down at the bag now in front of her. He saw her give a slight shrug before taking the cookie out of the bag and taking a bite.

They ate together like that in silence, enjoying the other's company. Toshiro certainly enjoyed the distraction from his paperwork. Soon enough though they finished their treats.

"Thanks, Hinamori," he told her. Taking time out of the day to do something so simple was nice, to say the least.

She gave out a small laugh. "No problem, Shiro."

He couldn't help but smile too. Then he thought about something.

"Why the heart shape?"

He couldn't think of a time he's seen a face change emotion so fast. Hinamori went from content to shock in an instant. "What." It wasn't really said like a question so it must have been obvious what it was.

"Ah, sorry. Guess you were just trying out new shapes is all," he said. They certainly came out beautifully.

He entertained the thought that maybe this was her way of showing some deeper feelings. He'd realized his own for her some years ago but never tried to act any differently with her in case she hadn't felt the same.

In the end he discarded the idea. Probably him just being too hopeful.

"Y...Yeah," she finally responded after a pause. "That's... ah... I have to go..." She slowly turned around and left his office.

"See you around," he said back, slightly concerned due to the pauses in her words before she left. Hopefully everything was alright.

 _A week later_

He really was going to have to send someone to find Rangiku. The past couple weeks he's barely seen a glimpse of her. It was starting to get more than a little annoying.

He was about to get out of his thoughts and back to his work when the door to his office opened. He looked up at the sound and saw Hinamori standing at the doorway, looking tense.

"Hinamori, come in," he said, concern almost making him rise from his seat but he kept his composure. She look troubled. "Is something the matter?"

She didn't say anything, instead coming to his desk. She took a deep breath and pulled something out of her pocket, looking away from him. "H-H-Here!" she stuttered.

He looked at what she was holding to him. It looked like a letter, sealed in an envelope. Upon taking it it was clear from its pink coloring and the heart sticker sealing it closed what it was.

A love letter.

He coughed into his hand to hide his embarrassment. Well, it's clear that Hinamori wanted him to read it - it would be strange to just hand over a love letter otherwise - so he supposed he would. He carefully opened it and took it out the package. The paper itself was a nice light blue.

It became clear who the letter was addressed to when he started to read it.

 _Hitsugaya._

 _It took me many years to come to terms with my feelings for you, but I finally have. I love you. I love your beautiful white hair, how soft it looks and must feel, the cute tuff at your neck. I love your eyes, gorgeous as the sea, and how they glint the few times you let yourself show how happy you are. I love the sound of your voice, how it soothes me when I'm feeling troubled._

 _But more than that, I love_ _you_ _. Your fierce loyalty, and how you never let a friend go unless given no other option. I love your strength, and how you use it to protect those you love and never for anything selfish - well,_ _almost_ _never. I love how smart you are, how quick-witted your mind is. I love your hidden kindness that you try to hide from everyone. I even love your teasing, your yelling fits at Rangiku, your workaholic nature - though that can be turned down a bit._

 _I love you, Hitsugaya. I want to be worthy of being by your side. I want to grow strong with you, grow more mature with you, and grow old with you. But only if you feel the same._

It was a very touching letter; he won't even try to fool himself otherwise. It clearly came from the heart. He looked back up at Hinamori, who was staring him down.

"W...Well?" she said finally. "What do you think of it? H-How do you f-feel?"

He looked back down at the letter in thought. "I... have no idea what to feel," he answered. It was a beautiful letter, emotions pouring off of every word.

But...

"Who do you suppose wrote it?"

He's had many a love letter come to him during his time as a captain. Many had been far more frivolous, proclaiming his "cuteness" profusely and how much they wanted to hug him. Others were... something, to say the least. "You look so ravishing when you train." "I collect every photo of you from the Seireitei Bulletin." "I know you let me get that lock of hair from you while you were sleeping and for that I will kill for you." Unsettling, but nothing's happened yet.

This one is so different from any other letter's he's received he isn't sure how to respond.

The silence which had fallen over the room was broken soon enough.

"What."

Toshiro jumped at the sudden noise and looked at the source of it. Hinamori stared down at him, a look in her eyes so dead he was surprised she was still breathing. Her previous nervousness at what he assumed was due to her anticipation of his reaction was erased entirely, replaced with this strange stillness.

He was worried, but since there couldn't have been any real harm to her he continued with his musings. "Well, the letter isn't signed. Perhaps we can track down who wrote it. Where did you find it?"

Silence was his answer. Hinamori kept looking at him with an unfocused gaze, as if her mind were somewhere else and left her body behind. He was about to ask if she were alright when she leaned over his desk and took the paper from his hands before flash-stepping away.

"H-Hinamori?!"

 _In Captain Hirako's office_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"KAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Puhhhh... Ohhhh my God!"_

There was a mighty ruckus going on in Captain Shinji Hirako's office. A young woman, the lieutenant of this division Momo Hinamori, came in screaming her lungs out in agony. Her captain, Hirako, and her friend, lieutenant of the 10th division Rangiku Matsumoto, guffawed at said screaming, for they knew why it was happening.

Tenth division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, aka the Most Oblivious Man in the Soul Society.

Momo sank to the floor, taking out the letter she poured her soul into. At least he didn't reject it, or say it was cheesy. It even looked like he liked the letter!

But!

"How come he didn't know it was meee...?" she cried, eyes shiny with big fat tears as she pouted at the letter. Then she shot up back up, yelling even loud. "I HAND DELIVERED TO HIM! I DID! I WAS THERE, I SAW IT HAPPEN!"

She watched as Rangiku slapped a piece of paper into her captain's hands. Probably another check, seeing as she has once again failed to get Shiro to see her feelings.

"Seeee Momo, this is what you get for waiting so looong~" Rangiku sang, looking surprisingly happy considering she's just given up half her pay. "Now you have to go the extra mile!"

" _HOW IS THIS NOT AN EXTRA MILE TOO MANY?!"_ Momo yelled, leaning on the edge of her captain's desk for support for she knew she was going to fall out of pure annoyance.

"Don't give up now Momo!" her captain encouraged. "Sure, only a true fool can ignore so many blatant signs, but you must remember some things. 1) The letter, while some of the most beautiful literature I've ever laid mine own eyes upon, has probably mixed in his head with the shit ton of other letters he's probably gotten from all those weirdos I've seen looking into his office here and there over the years.

"That combined with 2) you two dummy's years long pine fest and 3) his lack of experience in anything romantic from what Ran here has told me, probably has him convinced of platonicity -which is absolutely a word. The cookies definitely shoulda clued him in though."

"Tell us, how'd he react to the letter?!" Rangiku chimed in, eyes wide and eager for the answer.

Momo took a deep breath and thought back. "He was speechless..." she said after a moment. "And he looked really touched..."

" _YOU HAVE HIM ON THE ROPES!"_ the two older officers yelled at her simultaneously.

"His walls of stupidity can't hold for much longer!" Hirako shouted confidently.

"You know what you do now Momo?!" Rangiku jumped out of her seat and stood right next to the younger woman. "You take him out on a date. A full on date! In a moonlit meadow, with just the two of you, nice and quiet and beautiful. _Then_ , you tell 'im right there, the three words; he'll melt right there!"

"Ran, no!" Shinji yelled dramatically, feigning to faint on the ground. Rangiku flash-stepped from next to Momo to where he would fall, falling right into the act with him. "My beautiful son-in-law, my dumb boy, she'll kill him right there!" Crocodile tears fell from his eyes.

The same was true for Rangiku, wetting Shinji face with her own tears. "It needs to be done." she said with exaggerated melancholy. "There's no other way.

Momo couldn't help the small laugh that came from her eccentric friends' performance. She then thought about Rangiku's suggestion, and after thinking it over she smiled and nodded to herself, ignoring the increasing volume of the two near her as they get too into their act.

The Most Oblivious Man in the Soul Society, her captain described Shiro. Well, it wouldn't matter. With this, she'll get him for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

Ayyo! So I'm actually writing another chapter for a story! Haven't done that in literally years haha

This was actually supposed to be a funny little one-shot but an absolutely adorable review wanted another chapter! I don't think it'll be as long as the first one (not that that one's very long haha) :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

This was it. The big guns. Her ace up her sleeve. Or so Rangiku and Captain Hirako assured her.

The three of them had went shopping a couple days before the decided date: a night with a full moon and clear skies. They had bought such a wide array of kimono to try on Momo was sure they could fill even the Kuchiki mansion. Rangiku had at one point separated from the group, proclaiming that she needed to get something "special" for Toshiro as well. Momo had hoped it was nothing to extravagant, as some of her own options were a little… much, for her tastes.

But besides that her captain had given her the day off, "coincidentally" on the same day Rangiku decided to speed through all of her and Toshiro's paperwork. With just how fast she had gotten it done Momo suspected that Izuru or Shuhei – or both- were roped into helping, if not doing it entirely by themselves. Momo liked to believe that it was all Rangiku though. She also liked to think the captain hadn't gotten one of the seated officers to do her work for her, but that she couldn't even begin to fool herself into actually believing.

' _Enough about that Momo!'_ she thought to herself, shaking her head to regather her focus. _'He's coming now!'_

Sure enough her ears had not deceived her, the rustling of bushes and leaves quickly revealing the form of Toshiro.

And he looked…

oooOOOooo

…Stunning.

That was the first word that came to mind as Toshiro looked at Hinamori, sitting gracefully on her knees on a laid out sheet on the ground. She wore a lovely purple kimono, with beautiful white lotus designs dancing across the fabric. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun on the side of her head, bangs perfectly framing her face. Her eyes, enhanced to an even higher form of beauty with make-up, were slightly wide upon his appearance. He only hoped he didn't look too ragged in comparison. No words could fit her beauty.

He resisted the urge to swallow or sigh, instead giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "You look amazing, Hinamori," he said.

She blushed at the compliment, somehow looking even more gorgeous. "Th-Thanks, Shiro." She patted on a space beside her on the blanket. "Come one, sit," she urged. He chuckled at the action, feeling slightly more at ease as he came over to sit, careful to avoid tipping over the plates of watermelon or the basket of peaches and amanatto.

He looked up at the sky, a beautiful full moon without any distracting clouds, the stars shining brightly. It reminded him of nights in the Rukongai when they were younger, before al the drama and turmoil affected their lives, when their lives were so peaceful. He could feel himself loosen even more, relaxing into the mood. Spending the nights with Hinamori, simply staring the skies without worry of what's to come; he couldn't think of a better way to spend his time. He stole a glance at her, hoping to see her just as mellowed out as he was, that she was also enjoying this time of peace and quiet as she looked at the heavenly sight of the sky.

Instead his eyes met hers.

oooOOOooo

He had changed his appearance so little for the occasion. Certainly not unkempt, far from it, but he simply wore a nice blue kimono. Rangiku had clearly not done as much for Toshiro as she had for her, though Momo couldn't think of a reason why.

She shuddered to think of how beautiful he'd be if that effort had been put in.

The moonlight did wonders for him. It danced across his tanned skin and made his snow white hair seemingly glow as he had walked from the shadows of the trees to sit beside her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he lay there taking in the sight of the moon. Rangiku and Captain Hirako had told her he'd be putty in her hands tonight, but she couldn't help but feel as though she was who was being smitten.

And then he looked at her, and she knew that she was.

His eyes were always something to behold, but tonight they were angelic. Catching the moonlight as they did, it was as if she were looking into a secret pond, hidden away from the world only to be seen by the moon's rays. And the look they gave her, so relaxed, so happy, with the beautiful smile that so rarely adorned his face. It brought her back to times long past, sitting on their porch watching the sunsets, her laughing at his cute little pouts, him pretending to be angry at her.

"I love you."

She said it.

It came out on its own, a subconscious thought coming to life. Momo look at Toshiro, a look of shock replacing the serene look of before. "…What?" he asked, a blush coming over his face. From of heat she felt on hers she was sure they were matching.

She shook her head. He _really_ hadn't picked up on the clues. "i… I had tried to tell you before," she confessed, "indirectly. I thought that if I gave you things like flowers and baked goods you would see how I felt for you." She gave him a teasing smirk. "Especially after the love letter."

Toshiro's eyes widened. " _You_ wrote it?!" he asked, looking genuinely shocked.

Momo couldn't hold back the bout of laughter that came out of her. "Yes! Of course I did Shiro!" She took a moment to settle down before looking at him again. "It got me to no end that you couldn't pick up on what I was trying to say before," she smiled, hoping any derision was gone now, "but that's fine. Because now I can tell you how I feel, face to face."

oooOOOooo

He couldn't believe it. She… actually loved him back? And he missed all the hints? His mind couldn't register it. He had thought he was being too hopeful at times, but she actually _was_ trying to say she was in love with him?

At her words he stopped lingering on such things, listening intently to what she was about to say.

"Shiro… she started, then shook her head. "Toshiro… everything in that letter is true, but there's more to it. So much more…" She took a deep breath and went on. "I had fallen to a horrible place… I attacked you, on the words of someone else. I hadn't given you a chance… but you did. No words can describe how much it means to me that you forgave me, that you didn't label me a lost cause. You… you became my reason to grow stronger. I wanted to be someone worthy of such forgiveness. I didn't want to throw away your trust like I had before." Another deep breath and she looked him in his eyes, a smile on her face. "Over the years these feelings grew and grew, until I finally recognized them for what they were. I love you."

Hinamori looked back down at the ground. She moved her hand to be in between them.

After a moment he put his on top of it.

"…Hinamori," Toshiro said. "What you said… I… I can't…" he tried to find something to say but simply couldn't. His mind was rattled, so filled with thoughts and feelings he couldn't think straight.

' _My name sounds so nice coming from you.'_

He took a deep breath and finally said, "What you said… about giving me a chance… You're wrong."

That made Hinamori snap her head back in his direction, eyes wide. "What?"

"You did give me a chance…" he said quietly, long held feelings finally coming out in the open. "Everyone else had branded me a freak… they were fine to leave the boy homeless without a family. But you… You saw me and invited me into your family. You just saw me as another person." He squeezed her hand slightly. "Do you know how much that meant to me? You could have just ignored me like everyone else had but you became my friend. You could have ran away like all the other kids did but you gave me a home. That meant the world to me. You gave me a life worth living _You're_ the reason _I_ wanted to grow stronger, not just know how to suppress my power and go back to the Rukongai.

"Momo, I love you too."

oooOOOooo

 _Momo._

He calls her that so rarely. She could feel her heart race as her name repeated itself in his voice in her mind.

And gods, what he had said before that was another thing altogether. She could see in his face the pain of even mentioning his time in Rukongai before she invited him to live with her and Granny. She smiled to herself and chuckled, and she watched Toshiro's face go back to confusion.

"I guess we both missed some big hints, huh?" she said. She moved her hand around his until their fingers locked together. "Maybe we should more direct from now on. How does that sound, Toshiro?"

She watched as he stole a glance at their hands before looking back her with a smile. She could feel him squeeze her hands again. "That sounds nice, Momo."

' _Yes it does_ ,' she thinks to herself. She could use to hearing her name.

* * *

Ayyo! So I got a lil longer than I thought it would- also a lot less humor based! Hope that's fine tho (: I have no idea how to end stories so I hope it's all good!


End file.
